


Believe in Magic

by ATurbulentMind



Category: Anne with an E (TV)
Genre: Falling In Love, Happy Ending, Love Letters, Post-Season/Series 03, canon compliant so far, occasional spat
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-31
Updated: 2020-08-18
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:35:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 16,394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25632922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ATurbulentMind/pseuds/ATurbulentMind
Summary: Both Anne and Gilbert have learned love and trust the hard way. And they are not going to let go. It is their time to believe in the magic called love.
Relationships: Gilbert Blythe/Anne Shirley
Comments: 17
Kudos: 95





	1. Chapter 1

CHAPTER ONE:

Gilbert turned around when he could no longer see Anne, trying hard to control his pounding heart. He couldn’t believe what had transpired just moments ago, that he had his Anne in his arms, trying to put everything in his heart into their kiss. He felt awful leaving her at the driveway to the Blackmore boarding house without having told her how much he loved her. He had asked her if she had feelings for him, and she had responded to all his queries with a soul-binding kiss. He gingerly touched his lips and smiled inwardly. She had tasted like strawberries, sweet, and a little acetic at the same time. In her haste, she had nipped his bottom lip, and he could still feel the twinge of pain.

Lost in thought with a dazed smile on his lips, it took him a moment to realize that the carriage had arrived at the station. He promptly tipped the coachman and began loading his suitcases onto the train to Toronto. Upon hearing a 15-minute delay announcement for the Toronto train to depart, he rushed to the nearest stationery store and bought a stack of paper, envelopes, ink, and a fountain pen. If his relationship with Anne was going to survive on letters, he had better invest in a good pen.

Once he was comfortably seated, he pulled out a paper and began writing.

**_My Anne,_ **

****

**_Please excuse my using a possessive pronoun, but I would rather endure your wrath than call you anything else, for I have waited far too long to call you mine. I have to tell you, I am in the most exhilarated and wretched state at the same time. How I wish we had more than the few minutes we had today, simply holding you and breathing you in. You wouldn't believe how long I have yearned to kiss your lips, and it took everything in my will to turn around and leave for Toronto._ **

**_I'm writing this letter on the train and hope to mail this to you at the next station, possibly in Montreal. It is still only halfway and I have nearly 10 hours left in my journey. It pains me to think that our reunions will be limited due to the distance, but I assure you that I will make it up to you every time. I have read that “Absence is to love what wind is to fire; It extinguishes the small, it inflames the great”. Our love is far too great to be sullied by the distance, wouldn’t you agree? Until then, I hope our letters will be a consolation and possibly help build a better understanding between us. You have to admit all our problems until now are deeply rooted in our inability to communicate properly. That being said, I wanted to clarify that I do not want us to be just pals when I suggested we become 'pen pals'. I want to be all that you need (not that you need me!) and just about anything you would let me be for you, my Anne with an E. I want to be your best friend, your confidante, your fiercest supporter, your worthy adversary, and your life companion. I love you, Anne._ **

****

**_Moving onto my follow-up questions,_ **

  1. **_Diana mentioned you wrote me a letter to tell me that you loved me. I'm afraid I never got it. Where and when did you leave it? May it be so needy of me to ask you to write me those exact words of that letter again? I keep wondering what it might have said and it would ease my mind if I don't miss the first time you expressed your love for me._**
  2. **_Speaking of Diana, could you please express my sincere gratitude towards her for yelling at me on the train? Our momentary union is entirely her doing. I shudder to think what would have happened to us if she didn’t put some sense into me and I will forever be obliged to her. (To be honest, I was truly terrified of her today. Who knew sweet little Diana Barry could be so vicious?! She nearly bit my head off. I’m glad you have her to protect you always!)_**
  3. **_Did I tell you that you looked divine today? However beautiful you look in your grown-up attire, I will still always have a soft spot for your braids._**
  4. **_What made you reconsider your feelings for me? I thought you didn't love me when I asked you at the ruins that day. Don’t get me wrong; I’m enthralled you finally feel the same way that I do. I know I made it sound like I was weighing my options; however, I only ever wanted to know if you could ever love me. In hindsight, I realize that your answer that night would have made no difference either way. I do not love Winnie and I never could, not while I’m irrevocably, unapologetically in love with you. While I didn't realize all this at that moment, it still wasn't fair of me to expect you to make my decision. I was confused and an idiot, will you forgive me for putting you on the spot?_**
  5. **_Will you allow me permission to court you? I know I must speak to Mathew and Marilla, but I need to know you're okay with me writing to them about us. I feel like we have lost a lot of time already._**
  6. **_May I safely call you carrots now, without you attempting to maim me? I'm glad you're in college; I don't have to worry about you hitting me with a slate anymore. I guess Diana is right; I have been smitten with you since then. I think you might have broken something in my brain when you smashed your slate on my head that day; I have been told this is a very unusual way to fall in love._**
  7. **_Is it too soon to consider planning our next meeting? I would very much like to look forward to something sooner than Christmas break. That would be torturous! There is much for us to talk about; since our time was cut short today. I could come to Charlottetown next month when I get a long weekend. I would rather you not make the trip to Toronto alone, since it is a rather long and tiresome journey (please don't take this as an opportunity to argue)._**
  8. **_What did you do to the letter I left you along with your pen? Did you get a chance to read it or was it lost as well? I daresay we have the most misfortune with letters. I hope this one doesn't go astray._**
  9. **_Did I tell you how much I love you?_**



**_I think I could keep this up for a few more pages but I would rather you don't know just yet how far gone I am for you. What if I repel you with all my neediness? Please write to me soon, and spare no detail. I want to hear all about Queens, your friends, random thoughts, everything._ **

****

**_With love,_ **

**_Gilbert_ **

****

**_PS: I owe you an explanation of what happened with Winnie. I had every intention of proposing to her but when the time came, I couldn’t go through with it. How could I live a life of lies with a woman I cared for, but never could love? She was devastated, of course. She asked me for two weeks to get her things in order and move to Paris so that she didn’t have to bear being the center of gossip. I wanted to honor her wishes, but I had to tell you what I felt. When I came to return your pen, the words just rushed out of my mind and onto the paper. It was the most honest I have been to myself, Anne. And it is all because of you._ **


	2. Chapter 2

“ **_Details, Anne_ ** ”, Josie put her hands on her hips and stepped into Anne’s face, eyes menacing. “ **_We need details, young lady_ **.”

Anne had just walked into her room in a trance-like state holding 'The Language of Flowers' close to her chest when Josie, Tille, Ruby, and Jane ambushed her. Diana was leaned up against the opposite wall, away from the shrieking girls, arms crossed with a smirk on her face.

Anne spluttered, “ **_Wh- what?_ ** " and instinctively took a step back to compose herself. " **_Oh, this is a book that belonged to my parents! See here, on the last page, there's a drawing of my mother. Do you want to -_ **", Anne began babbling excitedly, waving the book in front of the girls.

" **_No, Anne. About Gilbert. We saw you two kiss, so don't you dare deny it!_ **", Josie said, half-amused half-exasperated.

" **_Oh, umm.._ **", Anne suddenly was at a loss for words. She didn't know that everyone had seen them, but how could they have not. They had kissed in the front yard of the Blackmore house in broad daylight, without considering even for a moment that there might be an audience! Propriety means zilch when two lovers come together after a prolonged trial of emotions.

" **_There's not much to tell, he came to the boarding house at noon, kissed me, and left for Toronto._ **”

“ **_That is the lamest story I have ever heard anyone tell and I’m very disappointed that it came from you_ ** ”, Ruby scoffed. Ruby was the one who spotted them locked in a passionate embrace joined by the lips when she looked through the window of her room. She had yelled bloody murder for the other girls to witness the interesting turn of events. “ **_And what I saw today was not just a kiss, it was way too scandalous! And that too, in front of Mr. Barry! I would have died of embarrassment!_ **” Ruby exclaimed.

Anne groaned and covered her face with hands in embarrassment. Diana quickly walked over to Anne, wrapped an arm around her, and offered sympathetically, “ **_Father didn’t mind at all. In fact, he was beaming! I think everyone in Avonlea were secretly rooting for you and Gilbert to get together._ **”

Anne looked up from her hands and smiled at Diana. “ **_God, Diana, you always know how to make me feel better about things._ **”

“ **_So_ ** ,” Tillie prodded, “ **_how was it?_ **”

Anne groaned again. She did not want to relive her precious parting moments with Gilbert in front of everyone. Not when her body wasn’t in control of the sensations that follow. She had heard of butterflies, but what she felt was less fluttering, more like her insides were churning. 

“ **_Come on, Anne, we promise we won't make fun. Please let us live vicariously through you!_ **”, Jane pleaded.

“ **_And it would help me when Moody and I have our first kiss. You guys looked so in love, I can’t wait to grab Moody and lay one on him_ **.” Ruby said dreamily and immediately clapped her hands to her mouth when she realized she had said the last part out loud.

Everyone turned to look at Ruby, eyebrows raised as she turned beet red.

“ **_Mmhmm, okay. I will tell you_ ** ”, she walked over to her bed and sat down with her legs crossed, and closed her eyes, reliving the moment. “ **_It was truly everything I had dreamed of my first kiss to be. Gilbert was so tender and his lips were so soft. He tasted like Honeycrisp apples and honey. He smelled like the fresh cut of grass in the spring. When he held me, I simply melted away and my mind drew a blank. It was the most blissful moments of my life!_ **”, Anne sighed. She opened her eyes and saw the others swoon at her words.

" **_Oh Anne, that sounds so magical. I'm so happy for you!_ **", Diana beamed as she hugged her best friend.

" **_I have been telling you guys for years that Gilbert Blythe is dreamy!_ **", Ruby cooed with a dazed look.

" **_Hey, that's my- my Gilbert you're talking about!_ ** ", Anne laughed, pride evident in her voice. " **_I know he's dreamy and I own the sole proprietory of those dreams of him now. Anyway, shouldn't you be spending time thinking of ways to lay one on Moody?_ **"

Ruby smiled blushing, " **_You can't blame me for wanting to do with Moody what you guys did on the lawn today. That was so romantic!_ **"

" **_Next time I see Moody, I will pass on the message._ **" Anne grinned wickedly.

" **_Don't you dare!_ **", Ruby shrieked while the others laughed.

" **_So tell us, how did this happen, you and Gilbert? Last we heard, he was going to propose to that girl from Charlottetown_ **", Josie asked curiously.

" **_I don't have all the details on that. Since you were watching us the whole time we were together, you would know that we didn't exactly have time to talk. I have to write to him and ask what happened. All I know is that when I ran into Winifred earlier today, she told me he broke things off with her because he was in love with someone else. She figured out it was me he had feelings for, and volunteered the information when she realized he hadn't told me._ ** " Anne shrugged. " **_I was just about to go back to Avonlea to find him when he showed up at the front door._ **"

" **_Wow_ **", Ruby, Jane and, Tillie sighed. Josie and Diana nodded appreciatively.

" **_But there must have been signs before_ ** ", prompted Josie. " **_that he was into you. These kinds of things don't happen overnight. I guess I was too preoccupied with my issues to notice._ **"

Anne took a deep breath - " **_Well, I think for me things started to fall into perspective at the dance practice. All that touching, it stirred up feelings I had never quite felt before. I think he felt it too; it was so unbelievably awkward for both of us that we couldn't even look at each other in the eye for the following days. I even consulted the fortune teller at the country fair to make sense of all this, but that was the day he decided to publically court Winifred. I was crushed! But then I realized, why would he have feelings for me?! I don't have much to offer in the prospect of riches or wifely duties and I wasn't attractive as Winifred. It made sense. And all that I feared was later confirmed by him after the exams at the ruins!_ **"

" **_Oh yes, I remember, you and Gilbert were in a serious discussion that night. Gilbert's eyes were so woefully beautiful that night. What has it got to do with all this?_ **", Ruby asked confused.

Anne narrowed her eyes at Ruby and chuckled, " **_Ruby, remember Moody? Yes, that was the night he mentioned he may have feelings for me._ **"

The girls whistled! 

" **_No, no, no, it was far from a romantic gesture. He ranted for five minutes straight about how Winifred's parents were offering him everything he ever dreamed of, the Sorbonne, money, a suitable bride, his future if he wanted it.. and I was the one holding him back from all that_ **", her face fell and everyone fell silent.

" **_I'm sure he didn't mean it like that"_ **, Diana consoled her and the others nodded.

" **_I would very much like to believe that. I was taken aback of course and very much under the influence of moonshine. I blurted something incoherent, I believe I said the words 'pirate', 'Paris', 'no' and a bunch of other nonsensical stuff. He looked so confused, and then you guys came and he just left_ **", Anne finished.

" **_He did look crestfallen_ **", Ruby tried to appease her.

" **_Thanks. As if I don't feel terrible enough! Once the effects of moonshine wore off, I realized that I was in love with Gilbert and practically ran to his house to tell him. Of course, he wasn't there so I left a note._ **"

" **_Which he didn't receive_ **", Diana interjected.

" **_Unfortunately so. I tried to find him later to ask if he wanted to respond to my note and he had already left for Charlottetown. Diana had previously overheard him discussing his plans to propose to Winifred with Mr. Barry and of course, I assumed the worst._ **" Anne finished.

" **_Don't forget the part about his note to you_ **", Diana prompted with a sly grin.

" **_Oh well, that was my bad_ ** ", Anne looked ashamed. " **_I was already upset with leaving Green Gables and Matthew being indifferent to my departure. I saw the note he left on my dresser along with my pen and I just combusted. I tore up his letter and threw it out the window. In hindsight, probably not my best moment. I tried piecing it together though, but obviously, I got the wrong message._ **"

" **_It was just horrible luck. It all turned out for the best_ **", Ruby offered kindly.

" **Yes** ", Anne smiled happily. " **_It wouldn't be our story if it was easy."_ **

**_"When I saw Gilbert in the train today telling father that he wasn't engaged, I kind of saw red. I'm sorry Anne, I may have given him an earful. The poor guy simply didn't deserve it. Please apologize to him on my behalf!_ **", Diana said sheepishly.

" **_Oh, fiddlesticks! You have single-handedly rescued my love life. We should be showering you with flowers to thank you!_ **", Anne hugged her making her laugh.

" **_Okay if you say so. Anything for you!_ **", Diana smiled.

The girls lounged about in Anne and Diana's room for a while, laughing and wagering on how many babies Anne and Gilbert would have, while Anne's face turned every hue of red. One by one the girls retired to their respective rooms, and Anne and Diana dressed down to their sleepwear. Diana sat down on her bed and saw Anne walking to the writing desk.

" **_I think I will write to Gilbert about what happened today before going to bed_ ** ", Anne explained. Diana nodded " **_Good night_ **". She blew the candle on her bedside, pulled the sheets over her head, and turned over.

Anne pulled out a paper, dipped her pen in ink, and began writing without a second thought. It was always easy to write to Gilbert, and now that they were in love, she didn't care any longer if her words were misspelled.

**_Dear Gilbert,_ **

**_I look like my mother. The same red hair and freckles! After all this time vehemently cursing the misfortune that is my hair, it turns out to be the one sure trait that connects me to my mother. How poetic! Before I go on a tangent and lose track of this conversation, which is all things I hate about myself, perhaps I should give you some context. You may remember the deeply personal journey I took that day we went to Charlottetown. It was the day I viciously attacked you for chaperoning me by declaring that I don't need you. I'm sorry about that, by the way, it turns out I do need you, just not in a damsel-in-distress way. I was in search of my lineage, to uncover the truth about my parents' life. Since finding out that their names were Bertha and Walter Shirley and that they had migrated to Canada from Scotland, I hadn't made much progress. Upon Marilla's suggestion, I had written to the Kirk of Scotland for more information, and today just before we met I got back the most disappointing letter stating that they knew no more than I did. Naturally, I was distraught and after a good cry on Cole's shoulders, I was preparing myself to live with whatever little knowledge I had about them._ **

**_Which brings us back to the events today, just moments after you left. It so happens that Mathew and Marilla, bless their heart, had been in correspondence with my parents' neighbor, Mrs. Thomas, on my behalf. After the distressing letter from Scotland, they resolved to meet Mrs. Thomas to find out if she still had anything from my parents. I'm so glad they did because they were able to unearth the book "The Language of Flowers", which was a gift from my father to my mother. It appears that this book is the missing piece of the puzzle that is my life. It's everything that I ever wanted and more; I can’t wait to show it to you next time we meet. I couldn't believe my eyes when I read that my mother was a teacher. Isn't it truly magical that after I chose my vocation as a teacher, I find out that my mother was one too? She loved flowers, which is evident from my father's very thoughtful gift and she has pressed many of them in the book, with little notes. I now realize I have the same handwriting as my mother. After searching for a long time and coming up empty-handed, my heart is swelling up with happiness at discovering numerous kinships to my mother._ **

**_I spent the last few hours pouring over the book, tracing their expressions of love to each other. I finally have proof that they had loved me dearly and they didn't choose to leave me. Oh Gilbert, they did name me Anne with an e! Please excuse the stains on the paper; I just can’t stop my tears from flowing._ **

**_There is a portrait my father drew of her on the last page; she had the most beautiful red hair. I now wonder how I could have deemed my hair to be the greatest bane of my existence when it is a testimony to my lineage. I can't help but wonder if one of my grandparents or great-grandparents may have had the same red hair. I sincerely hope to pass her beautiful hair onto my children since I won't have the opportunity to pass on my family name._ **

**_This book is now my most prized possession, perhaps rivaled only by a certain thumb dictionary I got on Christmas many years ago. Today has been the most wondrous day of my entire existence; I inherited a cherished token of my parents' life, my bosom friend is now my roommate and I had my first kiss from the love of my life. I am the luckiest girl in the world!_ **

**_Now that I'm done rambling on about my day, I feel we should talk about us. Despite the life-changing kiss, you left me spinning in a myriad of questions._ **

  1. **_How are you feeling? The last few days may not have been easy for you. I know Toronto wasn’t your first option, but I hope you are pleased with the choices you made (not just regarding the university). It must be incredibly satisfying to know that you got into U of T on your own, fair and square, with no external advantage. This is entirely your accomplishment and I am very proud of you._**
  2. **_Did you really kiss me today? I know I pinched myself to check but I still can't believe you were here. If I'm dreaming all this, please don't wake me._**
  3. **_You should know, I ran into Winifred before we met, and she told me you broke things off with her. May I ask what happened? She was genuinely upset about the whole ordeal._**
  4. **_If it is not too forward of me to ask, what are we now? The girls have started pestering me to put a name to our relationship, but honestly, we didn’t have time to talk about any of that. If it’s too early to discuss this, please feel free to skip over._**
  5. **_How is Toronto and your university? I have conjured it to be the most magical of towns in my mind. I hope you enjoy your time there (maybe not too much. Wait, how pretty are the girls in Toronto?)_**



**_I wish we had more time today; everything still seems like a huge blur. Do write to me soon, I miss you._ **

**_With love,_ **

**_Anne_ **

**_PS: Since I don't have your address in Toronto, I'm just going to leave this on my desk till I get word from you. I’ll probably write more before I get your letter, and send them in a bunch. I should probably number them, lest you get confused. And I know how easily you get confused! This is letter 1._ **

Anne smiled as she re-read the letter, folded it carefully, kissed it for good luck, and placed it inside her battered copy of the _Pride and Prejudice_. All she had to do now is wait for Gilbert’s first letter with a return address. He was in such a hurry today that she couldn't even ask him if he had found options for boarding in Toronto. Nevertheless, this day has been kind to Anne, and for the first time in a while, she could rest unburdened. 

She glanced over at Diana's bed and saw that she was already deep in dreamland; her heart swelled with pride at her best friend’s resilience. She should ask her tomorrow how she managed to convince her parents to let her come to Queens. Anne put out the light and curled into her sheets, all the while thinking about the curly-haired boy with the softest lips. ' _Man_ ,' she corrected herself; ' _he's a man now._ '

He had been there today, in front of the Blackmore house, waiting for her. Just hours ago, his body was pressed up against hers, his strong arms curled around her waist, his fingers roamed deliciously over the small of her back, all the while kissing her till she was weak in the knees. And when he asked her, with those eyes so vulnerable, if she truly had feelings for him, her heart had melted. She knew words couldn't do justice to how much he meant to her, so she simply stepped forward to take his lips between hers, tenderly pulling him close. ' _This man right here deserves all the love in the world, and I'm going to give him’_ , Anne had thought.

However, fate's cruel hands pulled him away at the twelfth stroke from the distant church bell. It was time for him to leave. Tears pricked her eyes when she remembered his face conflicted with the decision to leave or stay. ' **_Pen pals_ ** ?' he had asked with a twinkle in his eyes, which made her laugh. ' **_Likely you'll recall I happen to have a very nice fountain pen_ ** _',_ she laughed. His face broke into a wide grin, squaring his jaw and drawing her eyes once again to his splendid chin. She wanted to reach up and nibble on that chin. But he had already started walking away. She blushed as she remembered how he had leaped out of the carriage to kiss her twice more, not giving a care in the world that they had an audience. It was just about them at that moment, and nothing else had mattered.

She didn’t have enough time to relive that moment after Gilbert had left, as she was swept away by the most thoughtful gift from Matthew and Marilla. Her mind was reeling in happiness from acquiring knowledge about her parents and her resemblance to her mother.

Now, in her bed, engulfed in silence and darkness, she went back to that moment repeatedly. She could still feel the heat everywhere he had touched her like it was burned into her flesh. In his haste to wrap his arms around her, he had softly brushed against her left breast. She felt a bolt of electricity rush through her at the mere reflection of that passing touch. It was as if both lava and snow were pooling into her abdomen and dripping down between her legs. She tried rubbing her stomach but it did nothing to subdue the sensation. She quickly shifted onto her belly and closed her eyes. ' **_ Gilbert Blythe, you're going to be the death of me  _ **'. 


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is sort of a filler chapter (with letters) before they meet. I am hoping to add more conversation in the next chapter.  
> Sorry for any mistakes, I tried to proofread it as much as possible!

It had been 3 days since Gilbert left, and Anne's classes in Queens were advancing in full swing. Anne had already set her eyes on English literature. For the first time in her life, she was confident she would do well. Diana and Anne were laughing at something silly when they walked into the Blackmore boarding house, barely on time for the curfew. Mrs. Blackmore called out from her office, stopping them midway, " _ Ms. Cuthbert, please come in here for a moment. _ "

Anne motioned at Diana to wait and quickly walked over to Mrs. Blackmore's desk. " _ Hello Mrs. Blackmore, may I say you're looking marvelous this evening? _ "

Mrs. Blackmore chuckled, half-exasperated, " _ You have a way with words, Ms. Cuthbert! Also, you have mail. _ " 

She rummaged through her drawers and found a small envelope, thrusting it into Anne's expectant hands. Anne squealed when she saw Gilbert's familiar penmanship and almost ran out of the office room with a quick, " _ Thank you, Mrs. Blackmore! _ "

" _ Diana, it's from Gilbert! How could he have written so quickly? Mail from Toronto takes at least a week right? Oh - _ ", she stopped when she saw the stamp from Montreal. " _ It says posted from Montreal. Why is he in Montreal? Oh God, what if he's in trouble? I should go to help him - _ "

" _ Anne, breathe! _ ", Diana scolded. " _ Read it first before you jump into conclusions. And please blink! You're scaring me. _ "

Anne scoffed at her friend's remark and gingerly pulled out two sheets of paper from the envelope. As she started reading, her heart felt lighter and ready to burst with love for the man who wrote it. She was beaming, and her eyes were moist by the time she finished the letter. 

" _ Gilbert is not in trouble, I presume? _ ", Diana smirked.

" _ No, remind me to thank the heavenly gracious Lord tonight! I thought he might have fallen in a ditch or something. Never mind _ ", Anne finished with a small laugh at the inside joke. " _ He wrote this on the train after we parted and posted it from Montreal when the train stopped for a while. _ "

" _ He's so thoughtful! _ " chimed Diana.

" _ I concur! I'm so relieved he's okay. I was mentally preparing myself to jump the window at night and hop the freight car to Montreal. I think I'm going insane, that too for a boy! _ ", Anne exclaimed.

" _ Its called being 'in love', missy! _ ", Diana laughed.

" _ You're not funny. I have no hope of restraining myself from being hopelessly moony when Gilbert writes the best love letters! _ ", Anne blushed.

" _ Show me, show me! _ ", Diana skipped, nearly prying the letter out of Anne's hands, while they both giggled like little girls.

Diana's eyes grew tender with every word and her eyes teared up with happiness. " _ I see why Ruby keeps on insisting that Gilbert is dreamy. Anne, you're so lucky. I hope I get love letters like this someday! _ "

" _ Oh Diana, you will! I'm sure boys are going to line up every Saturday afternoon to see you. It is only a matter of time before you find a loving beau! _ ", Anne clapped. Diana shrugged nonchalantly.

Anne laid down on Diana's side to read Gilbert's letter again. He had answered most of her questions before she had even asked. She was pleased that they were finally on the same page. 

After a long while of thinking of Gilbert's chin, shoulders, his arms, his knees (she has never thought of his knees before), she got up and plopped herself in front of her desk. She quickly scribbled '1' at the top right corner of Gilbert's letter before pulling a fresh sheet. 

" _ Oh, you're going to write again. I'll leave you be _ ", Diana walked out and shut the door behind her. Anne raised a hand to acknowledge while frantically scribbling answers to Gilbert's questions.

**_ My Dearest Gilbert _ ** , - she wrote, smiling to herself. If he thought he was being possessive, he was sadly mistaken. She was fiercely protective of everything she had, which isn't much, but she would guard them with her life. Gilbert Blythe was no exception.

**_ My Dearest Gilbert, _ **

**_ I'm thrilled you could write so soon, but it certainly startled me when I saw that the letter was postmarked from Montreal. I honestly thought you were in trouble and was ready to hitch the next freight train. Or that you may have changed your mind about me, about us. Don't worry it is just my over-imaginative/protective/insecure self kicking in. _ **

**_ How did I not know that you were such a hopeless romantic? I was practically swooning over your every word. It seems we are kindred souls after all! I must say I have no qualms over you calling me yours, as long as you let me claim you as mine as well. Truth be told, I'm ecstatic to belong to someone after being tossed around from one foster home to another. The last time I felt something akin to this, I was adding my name to the Cuthbert bible. _ **

**_ Your words on how our love can survive the distance brought tears to my eyes. I promise you I will make sure you never doubt my devotion to you for nary a second, even if that means I have to write to you every day that we are apart. I will sell my shoes and hats for stamps if I have to. We share the moon and the sun, and from this moment onwards, our heartbeats too. I think I'm being absolutely ridiculous in love (you will soon understand it is no more than any other day) and it is completely your fault. _ **

**_ My classes have commenced, and I already feel at ease with the curriculum. I have decided to focus my energy on English Literature as I may choose to do some writing later on. I am currently mulling over a passionate tale of two clever, young orphans who quarrel on every subject under the sun (even when they agree with each other), and eventually, fall in love. Let me know if you'd like to work on this story together.  _ **

**_ Without further ado, let me move on to answering your questions. I promise to reply earnestly, but, please do prompt me further if you find them inadequate. _ **

  1. **_Diana informed me the second you left that you never got my letter. I had left it on your dining table underneath a vase, two days after our disastrous conversation at the ruins. Since you asked, I have enclosed it along with this letter._**
  2. **_Diana also asked me to apologize to you on her behalf for causing an incident on the train. Was it really that bad? Oh, how I wish I were there to see your face._**
  3. **_While I appreciate your attempt at flattery, you should know it would only get you so far. That being said, I quite like you saying things that make me feel pretty. As Marilla would point out, I'm overly conscious of my appearance._**
  4. **_I'm afraid I don’t have a precise answer to when I developed feelings for you. I can’t point out a definite moment, but I believe that it has been growing for a long time. Longer than either of us realized, maybe. Something started to change during the dance practice (all hail the Dashing White Sergeant!). Did you feel something change that day as well?_** ** _By the time I realized my love for you, you were already courting Winifred. You danced the song (our song) at the country fair with her the same way you had with me. I was confused and hurt, and it seemed like I was going to get my tragic romance after all. Please don't fret, I do not blame you for any of these things. But I do blame you for what happened at the ruins (for which I now forgive you, you were as confused as I was). For future reference, please try not to have a deeply meaningful conversation with someone who is in an inebriated state (and therefore not in the best faculties to make life decisions). I have no clear recollection of what I said, only that I pushed you in the direction of Winifred. Once the haze lifted, things started making sense. I rushed to your house to find you and tell you I love you, but you weren't home. Which is when I left you the letter that we will now dub "Unfortunate Letter# 1". Also, maybe you should reconsider listing the pros and cons of being with a while expressing your feelings for her. Also, I tore up the note you left for me on my dresser with the pen, in a fit of rage. I was having a horrible day; Matthew was acting indifferent to my departure and Bash told me you already left for Charlottetown (I assumed to propose to Winifred), and you remember what my temper is like. Needless to say, "Unfortunate Letter# 2" took the brunt of it._**
  5. **_Yes to courtship (I thought you would never ask!) and tell anyone you wish to. I myself am in pursuit of the tallest hilltop in all of PEI to scream from that I am in love with Gilbert Blythe._**
  6. **_I hereby permit you to call me carrots, but only when it's our ears that can hear. I can't have people know that I'm softening up. Furthermore, I intend to keep a few slates in stock if you are going to be cheeky about it._**
  7. **_Oh Gilbert, how you read my mind! Let's make plans to meet soon. I resent you not letting me take the trip to Toronto; need I remind you that I'm a veteran voyager? However, I also think it is sweet you are taking liberties as my beau, so I'll let this one slide. You shouldn't be worried, I'm more than capable of making the trip if need be. I wouldn't want you to make the 16-hour trip to Charlottetown either, and be tired all the while. How about we both make the trip to a halfway point, Quebec or Montreal maybe? I think it would be fun to explore new places together! We have Thanksgiving break in October. I checked and there’s a train that departs at 5 PM on Oct 9, which will arrive at Montreal around 1 AM Saturday. I could bring Cole to chaperone, he wouldn't mind. Let me know what you think. I will write to Marilla & Matthew once I hear from you._**



**_ Please take care of yourself and do write soon.  _ **

**_ With all my love, _ **

**_ Anne. _ **

It took another two days for Anne to get the telegram that said “REACHED SAFELY. BOARDING ADDRESS ENCLOSED. WILL WRITE SOON”. She was excited to finally get news from Gilbert. She took no time stuffing the numbered letters in a large envelope and sprinting to the nearest post office. 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Gilbert was exhausted. He was restless the whole journey to Toronto and didn’t get much rest running around trying to catch up on the classes had missed. If he needed to get on top of things, he needed to put twice as much effort. After yawning for an hour straight and reading the same line for the twelfth time, he gave up and decided to head back to his room. He could survive on power naps alone, but he was afraid he might turn into a zombie if he kept this up for another day. On his way from the library to his room, he stopped when he saw the twinkling lights of the city. 

Toronto didn’t have the same charm as New York, although it was close. It was somewhat late in the night, but people were still bustling around. He very much liked to take Anne to New York one day, but they still had time to plan all that. Together, they could see the world.

It should be hard to feel lonely with so many people about, but Gilbert couldn’t help feel empty. He had never had any quandaries in an unfamiliar place before. It had taken him perhaps a day to get acquainted with Bash on the  _ Primrose _ , another to break down his wall, and they had been practically inseparable since. Back then he had wanted to travel, run away from the shackles in Avonlea, and experience the world a little. It didn’t feel the same now. This time it was as if someone had forced him away from the people he loved, like a child being dragged away from his favorite toy. For the first time in his life, he was homesick.

He forgot how long he sat there watching the city lights. He finally started to walk back to his room when the giant clock struck 9, deep in thought. He checked the pile of letters at the boarding house foyer (out of hope, he knew it was too soon for Anne to respond), but was pleasantly surprised when he saw a fat envelope from her. She must have written back immediately upon receiving his telegram; he felt joy rush through his chest at the thought. He bid the matron good night and tipped his hat to the boys in the parlor before retiring to his room and quickly tearing apart the envelope. He laughed out loud when 7 or 8 pages plopped out. It looked like she had spent less than two seconds to fold the letter and had practically stuffed the envelope in her haste. There were creases all over the pages and the last sheet had smudges as the ink hadn't dried properly. He wasn’t complaining though, it proved Anne was just as enthusiastic as he was to get word from her.

He carefully read each page, there were three different letters; one written on the day he had left, second after she got his letter from Montreal, and third after his telegram, which was written hastily minutes before she mailed the all.

**_ My dear, _ **

**_ I’m so glad to finally hear from you. I’m relieved you arrived in Toronto safely. I hope everything is as you expected it to be and that you’re happy there. Med school is where you belong and I can’t wait to call you Dr. Blythe.  _ **

**_ I do have a small request- please do take care of yourself. Do not forget to sleep or eat. I'm sorry to say, oatmeal/apples do not constitute a full meal. You need to keep your strength up. I will smack you over the head again if you look too skinny the next time we see each other. _ **

**_ Let me know if you need some easy recipes for survival. I have heard Bash complain one too many times about your God-awful culinary skills. _ **

**_ Miss you, _ **

**_ Anne _ **

He was touched by her loving words and he alternated amongst laughing and crying and beaming as he read each page. He loved how expressive she was, and he could almost hear her voice when he read her letters. He fondly remembered how enraptured he was the first time he heard her recite a poem. Suddenly, he felt his heart at peace.

Something tugged at his soul when she mentioned children and her married name- _ Anne Blythe _ \- he mused before promptly chastising himself for being childish.  _ Anne Shirley-Cuthbert-Blythe _ – he thought was quite a mouthful, and way too many hyphens than should be legally allowed. He considered taking her name for a brief moment before groaning into his hands. He was glad Bash couldn't hear his thoughts or he would have had to endure his teasing till they were old and wrinkled.

He decided against writing back to her that instant as the exhaustion overtook him. He had a couple of other letters to draft as well, to Bash, the Cuthberts, perhaps Cole? He was keen to start planning their first encounter and appreciated her thoughtful idea to travel to a new place together. As he sunk into his cold, hard bed, he thought of her fiery locks, her pink lips, and the two times he had held her in his arms. The thought alone filled him up with warmth. He remembered she smelled of freshly baked cookies and wildflowers as he rocked himself to a peaceful, dreamless sleep.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------

He reread his letter to the Cuthberts a couple of times to make sure there was no ambiguity or, God forbid, words misspelled. He had asked for the blessing to court Anne, clarified his intention to marry her someday (if she permitted it), and requested them to let her visit him in Quebec City for Thanksgiving. He offered to pay for her trip and boarding should they say yes. 

In his letter to Bash, he informed his safe arrival in Toronto, his exhaustive class schedule, his plans to visit in December, his love for Delphine, and a casual mention of the developments in his love life. He could envision Bash dancing and singing a catchy tune of ' _ I knew it! _ ' when he got to that part of his letter.

To Anne, he wrote-

**_ My Anne, _ **

**_ Let me begin by expressing my joy in learning about your parents. I'm proud of you for succeeding in this important quest of your life. Your parents must have been truly wonderful people to give birth to someone as amazing as you (I'm not being partial here). I'm pleased you finally have a token of their lives to look back on and hand down to future generations, but I feel I should remind you that their legacy lives on through you every day. Everything you achieve in life will bring pride and glory to the name of Shirley & Cuthbert (and someday to the Blythe name too, if I may so be fortunate). That brings me to your concerns about passing on your family name; I wouldn't be opposed to us being known as the Shirley-Cuthbert-Blythes in the future. I could share your name if you do choose to take mine and procreate a whole bunch of little redheads to keep alive all three of our family names. Problem solved!  _ **

**_ Thank you for responding to each one of my questions with such thought and elegance. Your words of love soothed my poor soul like the rain on parched earth. _ **

**_ I'm feeling my best in a very long time (possibly since my dad became ill) and it has everything to do with you. It is strangely liberating to know that I have achieved my boyhood dream of making the girl who whacked me with a slate fall in love with me. I could die a happy man right now, and I would have no regrets. On the career front, my only hope is to be a decent doctor capable of helping people, and my choice of the university has made no difference in that pursuit. Who is to say I may not someday be able to research at the Sorbonne, entirely through my own merit? I'm driven by your pride in my achievement and I hope to continue making you proud. Although, I'm a little concerned I might slack off now that I don't have you to compete with. Will you admonish me greatly if I do? I often find myself daydreaming of your beautiful hair when I should be studying the names of bones and nerves.  _ **

**_ I'm just as giddy about our kiss as you are; in fact, I have taken upon your habit of pinching myself to test the authenticity of events. However, I don't think I need to, I have a small love bite on my lower lip which does this task perfectly.  _ **

**_ I'm sorry you had to find out the truth from Winifred and not me. I did attempt to explain what happened between us in my first letter. Maybe we can talk more on the subject when we meet if you'd like to. _ **

**_ We certainly are courting, since I now have your permission and hopefully, Matthew & Marilla's as well. Please feel free to tell anyone who would listen that Gilbert Blythe is utterly smitten with Anne Shirley-Cuthbert.  _ **

**_ The university is great and I have learned a lot in the past couple of weeks. I am sure you will enjoy Toronto, ever so vibrant and full of life. People are out and about late into the night, and sometimes there would be a lone musician playing his instrument. You needn't worry about pretty girls in Toronto, because I have a very specific type I find attractive- fierce and temperamental redheads- and I have only ever seen one in my life. _ **

**_ Now on to the exciting part, I did some research on the matter and propose we meet in Quebec City. It is rich in history and architecture and I'm sure Cole will be able to enjoy as well. If you agree, I will make boarding arrangements for the three of us and book tickets for the 9th of October. I have also written to Matthew and Marilla for permission. I have also enclosed a letter to Cole should he agree to accompany you. I can't wait to see you again. _ **

**_ Love you and write soon, Carrots! _ **

**_ Gilbert _ **

**_ PS: I have been surviving on power naps and oatmeal (how did you know?). It has been a crazy start of the semester; I suspect it will get better soon. Do send me the recipes, it looks like I might need them after all. Please make sure they're simple enough; I have burnt stew one too many times (Bash wasn't joking about my abysmal culinary skills or lack thereof). _ **

**_ I love you. _ **

Enclosed: Letter to Cole MacKenzie

**_ Dear Cole, _ **

**_ I hope you're doing well. Anne tells me you're an art major; that must be very exciting. I don't know if she has mentioned it to you yet; Anne and I have been planning a meeting at Quebec for Thanksgiving break. I would appreciate it if you could accompany her on the journey and chaperone us during the visit. Quebec looks like a city with prospects for an art student. Please do write back and let me know if you will be able to make the trip. _ **

**_ Sincerely, _ **

**_ Gilbert. _ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked it! :)


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I took some liberties with Gilbert's birthday. I tried googling but couldn't find a date, so I made one up that benefits my story.   
> Apologies in advance for typing errors, bad grammar, and general issues in my writing. I'm still learning, so, hopefully it gets better soon. I want to believe this chapter defines Anne & Gilbert's relationship much more deeply. And also things get a little steamy, in an attempt to stir in some of that 'M' rating.  
> Enjoy the chapter!

Diana sighed loudly and extracted the large box from Anne's hands. " _ Anne, you can't fill up your suitcase with cookies and cakes. You need to pack dresses too." _

Anne appealed to Diana with her puppy-dog eyes, trying to seize the box back from her friend, who in her opinion was behaving extremely childish, " _ But Gilbert must be fed. I'm sure he's just skin and bone now." _

Diana dodged Anne's advances for a time before giving up as Anne started to pout, " _ Here you go, now stop making that face. Gilbert survived on a steamship, you know. Surely, U of T can't be that bad." _

Anne grinned, having successfully thwarted Diana, " _ I suppose. Maybe I can sneak some cookies into Cole's case instead." _

Diana shook her head, _"Bad idea!_ _Cole should never know of this!_ _ You know how much he loves your cookies. He won't even leave crumbs for poor Gilbert." _

Anne laughed and started repacking, this time trying to stuff her best dresses and ribbons between large tins of baked goods. The girls were lounging in Diana and Anne's room again, munching on leftover cookies and watching Anne struggle with her suitcase.

_ "We want details of the trip when you get back and we do mean every single detail,"  _ Jane demanded.

Anne tried best to keep a straight face as redness started creeping in, " _ I have no idea what you're talking about." _

Tillie prompted, unabashedly, " _T_ _ he steps! Now you can ask Gilbert without having to worry! Maybe he wouldn't mind engaging in a hands-on lesson? " _

Anne was horrified, " _ NO! I cannot- will not!" _

Josie smirked knowingly, " _ You guys will go down the 'cherished path to parenthood' (Josie air-quoted and  _ the girls laughed _ ) soon anyway. I wouldn't be surprised if you get married before Christmas." _

It was Diana who came to Anne's rescue, " _ Surely no! The Cuthberts are more open-minded than that. They wouldn't force Anne and Gilbert unless they are ready to." _

Tillie shrugged, " _ What if they decide to be ready on this trip?" _

Anne shook her head, a little too vehemently, stating firmly, " _ Absolutely not! It is too early for us to get married. We are not even in the same province! We won't be for the next few years!" _

" _ I'm just saying it may not be an option once Mrs. Lynde finds out that you were frolicking in Quebec," Josie said. _

Anne scoffed, " _ I don't care what Mrs. Lynde thinks. Gilbert is a true gentleman and I'm sure he won't overstep the rules of propriety. " _

Jane simply responded with a " _ We'll see." _

Anne didn't understand what the big deal was, " _ What does that mean?" _

Tillie replied with a noncommittal shrug, " _ It just means that Gilbert is a boy after all."  _

Anne raised an eyebrow in confusion.

It was Josie who answered, in a small voice, _ "It means you don't know what boys are thinking of doing when you spend time alone with them. Just be careful, that is all. Even if it is Gilbert." _

Everyone tensed for a moment at Josie's words and Anne nodded sympathetically. Josie had come a long way since the night at the country fair and they were all proud of her transition. She was more grounded and protective of her friends now.

Diana, in an attempt to lighten the mood, asked with a knowing smile, _ "So are we to believe that if Gilbert were to be a tad improper, you will not have any problems with that?" _

The girls smiled mischievously and Anne's resolve started to falter a little.  _ Would she go along should the situation present itself? _

* * *

Gilbert fidgeted in his seat at the station in Quebec as he waited for Anne and Cole's arrival. It was almost midnight and their train was due in any second now. Suddenly, his mouth was dry and he felt warm around the collars. He swallowed a few times and pulled at his tie telling himself to stop being nervous. He had been in love with Anne for a very long time and she had finally reciprocated his feelings. Surely, there was no need to fret. Marilla and Matthew had given them the blessing to court and consented to the trip. Cole had agreed to chaperone and seemed genuinely excited about the art prospects in Quebec City. He even offered to give them a few hours unchaperoned. Gilbert had flushed at the insinuation. He hadn't had much alone time with Anne before, definitely not in a romantic setting and he didn't know what he would do if they did. He had remained a gentleman and had always been in control of his carnal thoughts even while courting Winnie. He had always been solicitous, and the embraces they shared were more chaste than passionate. He knew it wasn't the same with Anne; the mere thought of her set his insides on fire and it nearly drove him insane with desire. He often thought of the night at the ruins, of how she looked like _Hestia,_ the Goddess of fire with the wind in her air; he was a moth to her all-consuming flame, and he didn't care if he got burned.

He was also secretly happy that they were spending his birthday together. He was sure Anne had no idea when she suggested they meet this weekend, but he wanted to see her face when he told her. She probably would throw a fit for not informing her earlier and there's a real possibility that she would physically hurt him for depriving her of the chance to celebrate his eighteenth birthday. He sure did love to see her all riled up. He chuckled at the thought and kept his eyes peeled out for the train for Charlottetown.

_ "Gilbert!" _ , Anne spotted him first and before he was able to register her slender figure, he was caught in a blur of red. Anne borderline-strangled him in her excitement and Gilbert was sure his organs had rearranged by the time she let go, smiling widely. 

Gilbert laughed,  _ "Hey, Carrots!" _

Anne hissed, before punching him hard on the arm.  _ "What did I tell you about calling me Carrots?!" _

Gilbert laughed again with a twinkle in his eyes before pulling her back in for a bone-crushing hug that made her yelp, wondering why he was on-edge earlier. He marveled at how easy it was to be with Anne; she didn't care nor had the time for trivial things as etiquette or propriety. Every moment with Anne had felt right; like when she held him following the devastating news of Mary's ailment as he broke down clutching onto her for dear life; or when he had broken the set during the dance practice to pull her closer to him and she had gone along with it like it was the most normal thing, or their first kiss, or the second or the third... 

She struggled a bit against his brute energy, but relaxed when he released her after a moment of playfulness, hands lightly roaming over her hips and sides, his breath hot behind her ears. They stayed like that for a tad longer than either of them had intended to and hastily broke apart only when Cole appeared huffing and puffing, carrying two rather heavy cases. 

Gilbert quickly took Anne's bag from him and shook Cole's hand, with a wide grin,  _ "Hi Cole! How are you doing? Thanks for escorting Anne. Surely she was no trouble the whole ride?" _

Cole laughed, " _ No more than usual!" _

Anne frowned, scrunching her nose, causing Gilbert's heart to pound, " _ I take offense in what you boys are insinuating. And Cole didn't escort me, we were compatriots in this adventure. There's a difference. In case you forgot, I can tend for myself perfectly fine with no help at all! And I can count all the times I have caused trouble on one hand, thank you very much." _

The boys rolled their eyes at each other, before nodding bemusedly and following Anne as she started walking towards the exit.

Anne: _ "I saw that!" _

* * *

Gilbert had found them a cozy inn, not very from the train station, and close to the port. It was a house owned by an old couple Mr. & Mrs. Bouchard, turned into a bed and breakfast with 6 or 7 tiny rooms. There weren't many boarders that weekend and it was to be just the three of them, the Bouchards and their help, Harry, who greeted them when they arrived. 

Harry helped them with the bags as he led them up the stairs, pointing to the rooms, " _ These three rooms are readied for you and there is a washroom at the end of the hall. Breakfast will be served promptly at 7 AM. Since you arrived late, Mrs. Bouchard said she will keep it warm till 9 AM, in case you want to sleep in." _

They said good night to Harry and each other, before heading towards the rooms. Anne was quick to choose the corner one which had the most number of windows, and Cole walked towards the third before Gilbert could even ask which one he preferred. He set his bag on the bed in the middle room and set about undressing, with a loud yawn. He could hear Anne shuffling about in her room and knocking things, lightly humming to herself. He laid on the bed listening to her simply being, separated only by a thin wall after nearly 2 months apart. He nearly dozed off to her singing voice when suddenly a knock on the wall woke him, her soft voice calling him,  _ "Gilbert? Gilbert?" _

It took Gilbert a moment to register.  _ "Anne? What's going on?", h _ e asked groggily.

Anne whispered through the wall,  _ "I was just checking if you could hear me." _

Gilbert answered, rubbing his eyes and sitting upright,  _ "Mmhmm I can, but so could Cole, if he's awake and listening. The walls are paper-thin." _

As if on cue, Cole snored loudly from the other room and Anne lowered her voice,  _ "Oh, would you like to come in here then?" _

Gilbert's eyes opened wide as his heart skipped a beat.  _ "Are you sure?" _

Anne murmured, _ "Just to talk! I mean, that was the point of this trip right, to spend time with each other? I am not able to sleep thinking you're so close by." _

Gilbert's heart fluttered at her words.  _ "Of course. I'm coming." _

He was at her door in less than a beat, fingers curled ready to knock when she opened it to let him in. His breath hitched when he saw her in her nightgown, white and billowing, a stark contrast from the scarlet tresses cascading over her shoulder, reminding him of the night at the ruins. Her hair was longer than the last time he had seen them, and he ached to run his fingers through it.

Gilbert's voice was hoarse as he tried to reign in his overwhelming thoughts,  _ "Hey!" _

Anne replied, voice squeaking a little,  _ "Hi!" _ , before launching herself at him, looping her arms around his neck as she went straight for his lips. Any thoughts of sleep or restraint Gilbert had flew out the window as he reciprocated in equal, nearly lifting her off the ground in his enthusiasm. The single moment of passion stretched into what seemed like an eternity, both clinging onto the other for dear life, glued together at the lips and the hips, hands roaming unobstructedly. Anne was threading and tugging at his curls while Gilbert was busy trying not to combust from the heat emanating from her thinly covered body. He broke the kiss before they passed out from the lack of oxygen, and took the chance to look at her face in awe. She was quite the vision with her pupils dilated, lips rosy and swollen, cheeks flushed, hair in knots, and chest heaving rapidly. He tenderly reached out and flicked his thumb over her pink cheeks, and she quivered.

Gilbert said in a husky voice, his eyes twinkling,  _ "Good talk!" _

Anne blushed and hit him squarely on the chest,  _ "Oh shut up!" _

_ "Why don't you make me?" _ , Gilbert challenged, earning himself another poke in the rib.

And they fell into a comfortable repertoire of bickering back-and-forth for a while, scooching under her small blanket, knees bumping into each other. Neither of them wanted to or felt the need to go to sleep anymore. They both took turns catching each other up of what they had missed in the last two months. Gilbert described in detail (with Anne's prompts of course) his university, hectic schedule, finally meeting Dr. Emily Oak, and her gracious offer for Gilbert to be her apprentice during the weekends. Anne in turn, relayed her adventures with Diana and Cole, sleepovers and parties at Aunt Jo's, her new friends at the university, and detailed update on every one of their classmates from Avonlea ("Weren't you not supposed to gossip anymore? Oww-", Gilbert asked with a smirk earning him a hard pinch to the waist).

Anne was rambling on animatedly,  _ "And Moody finally found the spine to confess his love to Ruby. Naturally, she was bursting with delight when she came back, already planning a spring wedding. We will all be wearing lilac with white lace trims." _

Gilbert knew he could stay like this listening to her talk every night for the rest of his life. He grinned as he asked,  _ "Uh, that was quite a leap. Is Moody even aware of his proposal?" _

Anne let out a quiet sigh,  _ "That's just what girls do though. We plan our wedding even before we find the groom. Ruby is even more hopeless when it comes to romance. Did you know she had dibs on you till early this year?" _

Gilbert nearly choked on his own laughter,  _ "Dibs? What am I, the last piece of pie?" _

Anne frowned at his joke,  _ "We take our promises and dibs very seriously. Thankfully, she moved on to Moody before we even got together." _

Gilbert just shook his head in disbelief,  _ "Unbelievable! I had no idea there were so many challenges to falling in love with Anne Shirley-Cuthbert! So tell me, what have you planned for your wedding?" _

Anne was ecstatic at the thought, _"Oh, I would wear an incredible eggshell white gown, with the most marvelous puff sleeves. I would adorn Marilla's veil, holding the loveliest bouquet of wildflowers as I walk -no- glide down the aisle holding onto my dear Matthew. And I will burst into tears and ruin my makeup when I see you waiting-"_ , she stopped quickly, suddenly unsure of what Gilbert would think.

Gilbert smiled, his eyes full of love,  _ "It sounds lovely!" _

Anne cleared her throat, _"Well yeah! I have dreamt of being a bride more times than I can count. However, to be entirely honest, I'm apprehensive of my prospects at becoming a good wife."_

Gilbert sniggered, " _Oh yes I remember the 'I-will-make-a-terrible-wife' Shepherd's Pie. It was quite delicious."_

Anne groaned,  _ "You're unbelievable!" _

Gilbert sat up straight and looked into her eyes,  _ "If you don't mind me asking, why do you think you won't be a good wife?" _

Anne thought for a minute before responding earnestly,  _ "Because I am me. I don't follow the status quo or any rule in general. I don't think I would agree to a life of mere household chores and childbearing. I'm kind of a wild horse, constantly getting myself in trouble. I mean, look at me cooped up in the bed with my beau, spending the weekend in a strange city, and I even had the wicked forethought to bring Cole because he isn't very good at chaperoning. Also, I'm mouthy and skinny." _

Gilbert waited patiently for her to finish her rant,  _ "All of the things you just stated are exactly the reason I fell in love with you. Also, I have news to break to you, that is not the definition of a good wife." _

Anne, cocked her eyebrow amused,  _ "Oh, you tell me then, what is the definition of a good wife?" _

Gilbert spoke clearly,  _ "I can't speak in general because I believe it differs for each individual. For me, a good wife is a good companion- my best friend, and my equal in every sense. Honest, loving, and her own person, who is not scared of bending the rules for the causes she truly believes in. I _ _ for one, don't think it is the wife's sole duty to take care of the children or the household. In fact, being a good wife doesn't even mean you have to be in the same house; _ _ you could be in Charlottetown or Paris or London and still be a great wife. It is all about the devotion to one another, not a thing more. I don't believe in society's crude definitions of a wife and a husband. Also, I'm not sure how being skinny makes you a bad wife, nevertheless, I'm going to go ahead and say you're wrong on that account as well." _

Anne beamed at the astonishing man in front of her, wondering how she got so lucky,  _ "You are something else, Gilbert Blythe. Is this acquired wisdom from all your travels?" _

Gilbert ran a hand through his hair, suddenly very tense,  _ "It is how my dad used to talk about my mother." _

Anne took his hands in hers, rubbing little soothing circles,  _ "Oh, that's so tragical." _

Gilbert looked down at their intertwined hands and said quietly,  _ "I have never known her, his stories are all I have." _

Anne consoled gently,  _ "I'm sure she was a wonderful person and loved you very very much." _

Gilbert was silent for a long time, his face down. Anne could feel the pain permeating from him and she instantly wrapped him with her entire body.  _ "Talk to me, Gil. You don't have to be sad alone. I'm here. What pains you pains me too. Tell me what is on your mind?" _

Gilbert nodded slowly and spoke to the curve in her neck,  _ "Have I told you I was a breech baby? My mother died giving birth to me." _

Anne pulled back and cupped his face in her hands, understanding perfectly what he was thinking,  _ "Oh Gilbert! That is so sad. It wasn't your fault you know. Tell me you know that!" _

Gilbert sighed, his eyes brimming,  _ "I know that sometimes. But logic takes a backseat when I think of her in labor, in excruciating pain, because of me. Trading her life for mine." _

Anne kissed the corner of his eye, as his tears fell, murmuring,  _ "You shouldn't think like that. It was just awful luck." _

Gilbert blinked furiously a couple of times, to clear his vision,  _ "Yeah.. thank you for being my voice of reason. It's just a sore topic, and I generally try not to dwell on it too much. But it gets especially hard on my birthday." _

Anne hugged him sideways and laid her head on his shoulder, closing her eyes for a second,  _ "Thank you for telling me, Gil. Weirdly though, I understand what you're feeling, but it was not your fault." _

They fell into a calm silence for a second- barely two, before Anne jumped up, eyes wide and mouth open in a comical 'O'. She nearly screeched, scaring the owl in the nearest tree,  _ "TODAY IS YOUR BIRTHDAY? HOW DID I NOT KNOW THIS?" _

Gilbert clasped a hand over her mouth,  _ "Anne, shhh... You will wake up the whole city. And yes, it is my birthday. Please calm down. I never told anyone because I didn't like celebrating the day my mother died." _

Anne bit his palm to free herself,  _ "I get that, but it's still your birthday, Gil! I can't believe I didn't bring you a gift. I'm going to be incredibly cross with you after this trip for not telling me sooner. But before that, I want to celebrate you being born. Let me thank the heavenly gracious Lord for giving me you all those years ago!" _

Gilbert's eyes threatened to spill again,  _ "Thank you, Carrots!" _

Anne gasped when she remembered,  _ "I did bring you something. It was going to be a reunion present, but since you were rude enough not to tell me it was your birthday this weekend, it is going to have to double as a birthday gift." _

She pulled out a large box full of assorted cookies, biscuits, plum puffs, and his favorite apple tartlets. She took a large plum puff, broke it in half, and pushed it to his mouth, singing,  _ "Happy birthday, plum puff!" _

He took the other half from her hands and popped it into hers,  _ "Thank you, my love! This is so perfect!" _

Anne huffed in anger, _"That's because you haven't any idea how birthdays are celebrated. For your kind information, it generally includes cake, gifts, and possibly a third or fourth person that cares about you."_

Gilbert laughed and gently tapped her scrunched-up nose,  _ "I would rather take tonight over that any day."  _

Anne smiled, her anger disappearing,  _ "You're a smooth talker, doctor Blythe. Now, what else can I give you?" _

Gilbert shook his head,  _ "Anne, you've literally just made my day. These tartlets are amazing. I don't want anything else!" _

His head was buried in the cookie box, stuffing his face with chocolate cookies and apple tartlets. She laughed as she removed the box from his hands, placing it aside, and softly brushed away the crumbs from his face. He gulped down the half-chewed piece of tart in his mouth, wincing as he did so, his Adam's apple bobbing up and down violently. He looked deep into her eyes, wondering what the little minx was up to. Before he could finish that thought, she was shoving him against the wall, cupping his face, and kissing him senseless. He froze for a millisecond before returning her kisses hungrily, fingers entangled in her long tress, enveloping her small frame with his. Her hands wandered over his back and lightly pinched his butt. He jumped at the feeling and tugged her close, with even more fervor. Neither of them had any idea how she had ended up flat on the bed with him hovering over her, still attached to her mouth. She was waging a war against his shirt buttons, huffing into his jaws when they slipped from her fingers. He laughed at her frustration but let her continue the quest, hissing slightly when her fingernail grazed his collarbone. She had successfully pulled apart most of the buttons on his shirt and her hands were now exploring his chest, nails scraping his nipples, making him see hell. She had found the sparse curls of his chest and was now using it to torture him.

To retaliate, Gilbert deliberately brushed his thumbs over her bosoms, immediately alarmed at the intensity of her heartbeats. His little touches were making her frenzy causing her to abandon the quest of his upper body as grabbed his hand and placed it firmly on her bosoms. He smirked at her invitation and moved his lips to her neck, nipping and licking his way down her long column, squeezing her teats ever so gently causing her to arch into him. There were still layers of sheer fabric between them but it didn't stop her from feeling all kinds of delicious heat. She wanted his hands on her, on all of her, she was being entirely promiscuous in her current state of intoxication. She started pulling at the opening of her gown, allowing her creamy white skin to show. His mouth devoured every inch of newly exposed skin until he arrived at the valley of her bosom when the magnitude of their actions hit him like a giant slate over his head. He pulled himself off with great restrain, with a throbbing heart and even-more agitated nether region.  _ "Anne, Anne, sweetheart! we should stop." _

Anne was in a dazed state, blinking rapidly as realization dawned on her.  _ "I know! I got carried away." _

Gilbert responded _ , "You and me both." _

She was a sight to behold, her hair sprawled across the pillow forming a halo of fire, her top open exposing the prominent swell of her bosoms, which to his great delight were as freckled as her cheeks, and a hint of a sandy-brown nipple. He took a mental picture, etching this moment to memory, which could haunt his dreams and nightmares forever. He was gracious of her unerring trust in him, and he fondly kissed the skin above her heart before pulling her gown close. His eyes already missed the soft deliciously-freckled flushing chest, still, they had to stop before they crossed a line. He couldn't care less about propriety when it came to Anne, but he couldn't let his burning desire risk her dreams, her future- he couldn't let him be the reason she settled.

He closed his eyes to get himself under control and slowly pulled up, careful not to let her know the full extent of his arousal. He thought of the days he did latrine duty with Bash on the steamship as he willed himself to be less excited, his jaw squared, and a distressed expression on his face. Anne touched his jaw and grazed his chin lovingly like she had dreamed of for several nights before, muttering dreamily,  _ "Stay, please." _

Gilbert shook his head again,  _ "I shouldn't. We are both absolute heathens, with no discernable self-control." _

Anne wasn't having it,  _ "We don't have to be in control, you know. We are entitled to our bodily choices." _

Gilbert couldn't understand her,  _ "But is that  _ _really_ _ what you want? To put everything you have worked for in jeopardy for a moment of weakness? Outrage Matthew and Marilla with a child out of wedlock?" _

Anne bit her lip,  _ "I guess not, you're right." _

Gilbert kissed her lips with utmost devotion,  _ "It's not that I don't want to, my dear Carrots. It is just not the right time. We have our whole lives ahead of us. I promise you there will come a time when you will  _ _literally_ _ have to chase me off with a stick to stop me from making love to you." _

Anne gasped at his brazen words and giggled when he touched his lips to her hair. They fell into a comfortable silence for a while before she asked hesitantly, " _What we just did... would that have made a baby?"_

It suddenly hit him how young she was. _"No, of course not. It requires much more."_

_"I don't understand why you were alarmed then."_

Gilbert sighed, " _Because this is how things progress naturally. It is hardwired into our limbic system, and our brain does very little to control these urges. I'm sure if we hadn't held back, things would have become complicated."_

_"But we could do this again without complicating things. I quite liked it._ _"_ Anne's eyes had that mischievous twinkle.

Gilbert shook his head and rubbed his face, _"I'm not so sure I will be able to control myself next time!"_

" _Oh, that does it then! You can teach me how babies are made, and I can stop us when things get out of hand!_ " Gilbert groaned at Anne's suggestion, blaming himself for the current turn of events.

" _Anne, please don't- That is not what I meant!_ "

" _Are you saying no to me?_ " Anne seemed more determined than ever.

" _Yes?_ ", waggling his eyebrows in an almost-futile effort to sway her. Almost.

" _What are the odds of that working?_ "

Gilbert sighed, she was right. _"Slim to non-existent!"_

_"Hey, you got one right"_

_"I'm regretting my decision coming in here tonight."_

_"No, you're not. Now, tell me, tell me!"_

_"Ugh, okay. This is mortifying! I'm only telling you this because I'm physically incapable of turning you down. And I don't want to get intimate with you on any level with you in the dark. That being said, this stays between us- just us- not even Diana, I mean it!" _

Anne nodded, her big blue eyes wide and expectant.

Gilbert raised an eyebrow as he continued, _"I am going to lay the ground rules for this conversation. First, I'm going to describe the process as clinically as possible, be forewarned, it is going to sound gross and not at all romantical. Second, do not look at me with those gorgeous eyes when I'm talking as I would probably burst into flames in my embarrassment and desire. Third, I will leave promptly after. Fourth, no follow up questions."_

_"Great! I reject them all."_

_"Anne!"_

_"Okay, I'll try. That's all I can promise you. Get going!"_

The conversation went about as well as Gilbert had expected. He was beet red as he made awkward actions with his hands to explain the process, as abridged as possible, while Anne gasped and giggled like a child the entire time. Gilbert was so flustered when he finished that Anne decided to take pity on him and let the topic go, even though she had a million questions. He cleared his throat as got up to leave, _"Okay now, good night!"_

She wished he didn't have to go but kissed him nevertheless. She had put him through enough emotions today and he deserved some rest if he was to put up with her tornado-like personality.

Gilbert had barely laid on the bed in his room when Anne knocked on the wall again.

Anne: _"Gil..."_

Gilbert: _"Hmm..."_

Anne: _"I love you."_

Gilbert: _"I love you too, Carrots."_


	5. Chapter 5

It was past midnight, and yet our two favorite young protagonists were still up, propped up against the wall as Anne read excerpts, in her typical dramatic flair, from  _ Anna Karénina _ , the new book they had picked up from the store that day.

_ “Even if we remain in the same house, we are strangers—strangers forever!” She repeated again with special significance the word so dreadful to her. “And how I loved him! my God, how I loved him!... How I loved him! And now don’t I love him? Don’t I love him more than before? The most horrible thing is,” she began, but did not finish her thought, because Matrona Philimonovna put her head in at the door.” _

She stopped to draw a breath, and that is when she heard it- a soft rumbling sound. She turned to look at Gilbert and found – to her great amusement - that he had fallen asleep and was snoring, no less. Peaceful,  _ she thought to herself, _ _ her heart swelling with affection _ , he looked peaceful and terribly handsome with his mouth slightly ajar, eyes fluttering, and hair tousled from their moderately intense make-out session earlier. She felt a twinge of guilt for tuckering him out pretty well that day; they must have walked a thousand steps traversing the city street by street, stopping at every other shop and cafe she found interesting (which was every shop), ending the long day watching the sunset at the beach. 

Earlier that day in the art supplies shop that Cole had dragged them into, they had met a handsome young artist David Clarke, with whom Cole hit it off instantly. After half an hour of the boys chatting animatedly while Anne and Gilbert gave each other amused looks, it was decided that they would break off in pairs and explore the city separately. They planned to catch up with each other at the beach at around 6, giving the young couple a whole day unchaperoned. Even though both of them would have preferred to spend the day in a more horizontal orientation, they also desired to experience Quebec and the tales of its streets, as Anne so aptly put it. 

After aimlessly roaming around for a couple of hours through the food street, commercial street, and an antique's street, they had found a battered little book shop at the end of a narrow, cobblestone alley that had books stacked up to the ceiling. They had noticed the aged owner, Mr. Williams struggling to carry a large case of books prompting the young couple to help out. They spent the afternoon heaving the crates of books, assisting Mr. Williams with the inventory, and shelving the volumes alphabetically while Mrs. Williams force-fed them tea and butter scones. 

In between sips, Gilbert picked up a copy of a new book, an English translation of  _ Anna Karénina,  _ and passed it onto Anne. _"See if you like this."_

Anne flipped through the first few pages with a twinkle in her eye and nodded excitedly when she saw Gilbert waiting patiently for an answer. _"This definitely has my interest piqued!"_

_"Okay, great! I'm buying it for you."_

_"You would do no such thing!"_

Gilbert sighed as he braced himself for the next argument with his fire-headed lady-love, _"Let's not argue over this! We could build a collection together, for our future library."_

Anne was resolute, her hands on her hips, shaking her pretty red head, _"Okay then, I will pay for it myself."_

_"Anne, it's called a gift for a reason."_

_"I don't care, I don't want you wasting money; when you could use it for textbooks, medical supplies, dresses for Delly! You have already paid for Cole and I's boarding, which, mind you, I fully well intent on paying you back. Moreover, I have enough to pay for it myself."_

Gilbert knew it was futile arguing with Anne over things concerning her self-sufficiency, but he wasn't going to let go that easily. _"I have a paid apprenticeship now and Bash informed me in his last letter that the exports have been immensely profitable. I have more than enough to spend on study material and Delly has no shortage of pretty dresses, thanks to you and Marilla, so please enlighten me further why I shouldn't buy a book for the girl I love."_

Her heart fluttered for a moment when he called her the girl he loves, nevertheless, she powered through. Gilbert Blythe isn't going to win this with side-handed flattery. _"Uh, because your girl is fiercely independent and simply wouldn't let you."_

_"That she is! But how about you let me do it anyway because I want to."_ Gilbert pouted, eyebrows waggling.

_"Fine, if it is for our collection, then it is only fair we split the cost."_

Gilbert groaned loudly, seeking comfort in the fact that he was at least able to convince her to meet him halfway. ' _ Small wins _ ', he thought. He made a mental note to ensure that all future gifts remain a total surprise, lest Anne ruins it with her infernal reasoning. 

A particularly loud snort from Gilbert brought Anne back from reminiscing the perfect day they had and she reluctantly shook him awake. _"Gil, sweetheart, wake up."_

_"Wha-?"_ Gilbert woke with a start, blinking furiously. _"Oh, Anne, I'm so sorry I dozed off. What chapter were we in? I can read next-"_

_"You're tired, Gil. Go to sleep. I wouldn't have woken you up if we weren't in my room."_ She kissed his eyelids, making him sigh.

_"I guess so, big day tomorrow."_

_"It's past midnight, so technically, big day today! Happy Thanksgiving!"_ Anne chirped.

_"Happy Thanksgiving, Carrots!"_ He stifled a yawn and kissed her forehead before dragging himself to his room for the night. Anne waited till she heard him drop onto his bed with a thud and a light 'ow', quickly followed by his deep rhythmic breaths. She had discovered the music she could fall asleep to, and she did within seconds, a wide grin on her face.

* * *

Thanksgiving celebration was an enormous affair at the Bouchard household. Three generations of bright, cheerful Bouchards graced the festivities, singing, dancing, and preparing a scrumptious feast for the day. Anne, Gilbert, Cole, and David joined the festivities and lend their help wherever possible. Anne resolved to bake Mary's famous pumpkin pie, upon hearing which, Gilbert had teased about keeping the liniment away from her. He assisted the men to chop wood and feed the horses, while Cole helped Anne set the table in her typical fashion, with pine cones, flowers, Autumn leaves, and all things beautiful.

_"So, David looks happy being here with you."_ Anne nudged Cole, with a teasing smile.

_"Yeah, me too. He's so amazing. The stories he tells could potentially rival yours! Did you know he has been traveling for the past year; Paris, London, New York, Rome and places I don't even know - an artist's ultimate pursuit, he called it."_

_"Pursuit of what?"_

_"Well, the perfect muse, of course."_

_"Oh, how romantical! It looks like he finally found it."_ Anne jerked her head to where David was gazing at Cole with such passion that Cole blushed. 

_"I wish! I'm trying to convince him to come to PEI with us"_ , Cole said hopefully causing Anne to squeal excitedly, immediately saying prayers that David agrees.

The Bouchards and their guests enjoyed a lengthy Thanksgiving feast with various fruit wines, clinking their glasses, and talking loudly. Anne and Gilbert had spirited conversations within themselves and with others around the table; Cole and David were deep in their own world, their eyes locked in intense love. Gilbert had noticed and he quietly asked Anne, _"Is Cole- I mean, um, are they- Maybe it's not my business."_ It was funny how he almost sounded like Matthew that she giggled a little.

_"Yes"_ , she nodded.

_"Oh, good for him. First love is always magical!"_ Gilbert smiled, genuinely happy for Cole. He didn't cringe or change his expression in the least bit at the notion of Cole and David together, in love. It was one of the many things she loved about Gilbert; he was rarely judgemental, which shouldn't come as a surprise from the man who adopted a colored man to be his brother and to whom he bequeathed an equal share in his property. 

The night progressed comfortably through singing and dancing as inhibitions started to lower, thanks to the wine. As the night progressed, Cole and David were nowhere to be found, the elder Bouchards had retired to sleep, and the remaining party was either drunk or asleep. Anne and Gilbert were still dancing in front of the diminishing fire; they had danced all night, fast ones, slow ones, extremely slow ones, sensually slow ones... Her head was nestled under his splendid chin, their bodies fused together in a tight embrace, just swaying to the slow chords.

_"Do you want to go up to the room?"_ Gilbert suggested to which Anne nodded in agreement. They broke apart and said their goodnights, heading up to her room, but not before she had snuck a full bottle of red under the folds of her skirt. Anne was already a little tipsy, and hiccupping, having tried, despite Gilbert's protests, all the different liquors on the table, but she had a plan formulating. Locking the door behind her, Anne produced the bottle and set it down on the desk, much to Gilbert's bewilderment. 

_"Just what are you planning to do with that, Ms. Shirley-Cuthbert?"_ Gilbert crossed his arms and raised his brows.

_"It is going to aid -hic- me in my unwavering -hic- pursuit to get -hic_ _\- you drunk!"_ Anne chirped.

_"Somehow, I don't see that happening."_ Gilbert laughed as Anne's face twisted into an adorable pout.

_"I thought you couldn't say no to me."_

_"Anne, you know that's not fair!"_ He sighed.

_"What isn't fair is the fact that you're always so -hic- composed. You don't have a moment of weakness, as I often do. I'm so temperamental all the time, and -hic- yet I don't know what deeply annoys you or delights you."_

Gilbert considered her words carefully as she moved closer to him and gently stroked his jaw. Amid hiccups, she said, _"Your beauty mark is breathtaking!"_

Gilbert snickered, _"I don't think beauty marks apply to men."_

_"Why not, it looks beautiful on you!"_ , Anne squealed. She picked up the bottle, uncorking it and shoving to his face, _"Drink up, pretty boy!"_

He swallowed back the remainder of his qualms when Anne teased, _"Come on, live a little!"_ He scowled at her before seizing the bottle from Anne and taking a long swig as she cheered him on. Gilbert's reservations were crumbling swiftly and felt an overwhelming need to sing.

_ "What will we do with a drunken sailor?" _ He started humming, slightly out of tune. 

_"Excuse me?"_ , Anne laughed.

_ "What will we do with a drunken sailor? _

_ What will we do with a drunken sailor? _

_ Early in the morning! _

_ Way hay and up she rises, _

_ Way hay and up she rises, _

_ Way hay and up she rises, _

_ Early in the morning!" _

He grasped Anne's hands and began swaying her around, his singing getting louder and louder. Anne had never seen this carefree and entertaining side of Gibert before, and she was glad that he was able to loosen up to her. She squealed as he spun her around a couple more times before collapsing atop her on the bed. The lowered restraint from the wine, combined with their current position, and labored breaths charged the situation instantly. Smiles faded as their eyes locked in intense passion, and they took no time mashing their lips together with urgency, aiming to quench their thirst for one another, while their hands wandered over each other in frenzy. Gilbert hated the fact that there were so many clothes between them and he couldn't wait to rip them apart if she allowed him to. He looked at Anne trying hard to frame the question, to which she nodded enthusiastically, giving him the go-signal to tug open her dress, her corset, and her chemise leaving her completely naked waist-up like he had dreamed so many times before. It was even better than he had imagined, her body may as well have been chiseled from the finest marble in the world, and her soft freckles dotted her porcelain skin (he was delighted to know that they were everywhere!). He stood frozen for a while, admiring the sight before him only to be snapped out of it by Anne's impatient tugging at his shirt. He swiftly yanked his shirt over his head, leaving them both exposed on the top half, flushed and panting...

Anne was in awe of him, she had always believed he had a nice body, but what she perceived was beyond her imagination; his shoulders were broad and muscly, stomach flat and taut, chest beautifully sprinkled with short black curls which spread down to his abdomen and beyond. She pushed him on his back and climbed on, pinning his hands down and putting her hot mouth on every inch of his body, nibbling and kissing and licking. Gilbert saw the brightest stars from Anne's antics, and he offered a quiet prayer that she never stops her quest. Her tongue had reached the top button of his slacks, sending shivers down his spine and a burning sensation in his crotch. He wanted to make the little minx squirm as he had, and in a swift motion, he had them reversed in position, capturing her soft breast in his mouth, grabbing the other with such intensity that she cried out in surprise. He took turns worshipping both of her beautiful mounds, making Anne bite down on her lips and dig her fingers into his shoulders. He laid open-mouthed kisses down to her stomach, stopping there to ask -no- beg her, _"Please?"_

She couldn't deny him, not now, not ever. _"Yes."_

He wanted to eat her alive but had to remind himself to be tender; he couldn't live with himself if he had hurt Anne in any way. He slowly unbuttoned her skirt, kissing the dip below her belly button, drawing a line with his tongue along her hip, as she drew deep hard breaths. His fingers moved gently over her most intimate area, in pursuit of the source of her heat and wetness. It wasn't too long before he was at her entrance, amazed at the ease at which he was able to push a finger inside her, making her cry his name; she was tight but welcoming. He kissed the crimson patch at her core, as he pumped a digit in and out, matching the rhythm of her breaths, her moans leading his way. It wasn't long before she fell apart gasping his name; she resembled an angel with her hair strewn all over the pillow, chest heaving, thighs shaking, and her beautiful face contorted in pleasure as she climaxed that Gilbert lost all control just watching her.

Anne was floating when Gilbert fell onto her, his breaths heavy, whispering her name over and over, and it didn't take them long to drift off; his head cradled by her chest, her beats his lullaby, their sweat slowly dissipating from the cool Autumn night-breeze. The sleep was dreamless, of course, what dream could surpass this?

She roused with a start from Gilbert's frantic shaking, his eyes as round as saucers, desperately trying to comprehend the scene he had awaken to. _"Carrots? Anne? Please wake up."_

She blinked a few times, yawning loudly, and reached out to take his hand in hers. She noticed, much to her dismay, that sometime before waking her, he had clothed himself and covered her up with the blanket; his whole demeanor shook with guilt. _"What-? How did this happen?"_

_"You don't remember?"_

_"NO! How did we-? DID WE? Oh God, what have I done?!"_

_"Gilbert, sweetheart, calm down. Nothing happened. Well, some things happened, but since you don't remember and you clearly aren't handling it very well, maybe I should refrain from telling it"_ , Anne said bemusedly, propping herself up on her elbows, pulling the blanket along. The fact that she was jesting in this situation both frustrated and relaxed him.

Gilbert stopped hyperventilating, and narrowed his eyes at her, _"You better tell me now, Carrots."_

Anne huffed, _"Or what?"_

_"Or I begin begging. Please don't make me beg."_ Gilbert pouted, as Anne laughed at his plight.

_"Just tell me I didn't hurt you or take advantage of you. I couldn't live with myself if I had."_ He looked pained at the mere thought of hurting her that Anne found herself quickly reassuring him, _"Of course not, Gil. You could never hurt me. Even in your inebriated state, you were the most gentle and respectful. It was a little annoying, really! You asked me for permission every step of the way, and I was happy to give it. Nothing happened last night that I didn't truly want with every fiber of my being. Thank you for giving me one of the best nights of my short life."_

Gilbert felt relief wash over him for a second before his expression changed back to devastation that Anne flinched, _"What happened? Are you still troubled about yesterday? Do you regret it?"_

He groaned and covered his face, muffling, _"I don't remember anything!"_

_"Oh!"_

_"One of the best nights you said, and I don't even remember! When I saw that you were -um- naked, I quickly backed off of you and covered you up as best as I could. I didn't even sneak a glance."_

Anne giggled at Gilbert's frustration, hastily changing it to a cough when he threw her a dirty look. _"Okay, I hear you. Let's fix that!"_

Any protest Gilbert wanted to say got lodged in his throat when Anne pulled the covers off of her, revealing herself to the man who held her heart in his inner palm. Even with her notorious vanity, she felt natural baring herself to him, without a hint of embarrassment- he owned her, mind, body, and soul and she wasn't scared to admit it anymore. She took his hand in hers and pressed her lips to his, showing him how much she trusted him. He poured all his love and devotion into his kiss, unable to believe how extremely fortunate he was to be loved by Anne Shirley-Cuthbert.

_"Did we- did we make love?"_ He asked, turning them both red. 

"In a way, but not in the true sense. I wouldn't have taken advantage of your drunken state like that, no matter how cute you looked." Anne stated, mischievously, before proceeding to describe, in excruciating detail, the events from last night. By the time she finished, Gilbert was a deep shade of vermillion and his pants were agonizingly tight. They were all set to recreate everything, blow by blow, but were interrupted by Cole's knock, "Hey, if you're done fondling each other, come down for breakfast!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so this was really hard to write for some reason and even harder to proofread!   
> Pretty much fluff, some naked time, and basically them enjoying their honeymoon period.  
> I genuinely don't believe Anne and Gilbert would tiptoe around each other or follow the general rules of courtship. They did all that for years, and now they are building a relationship on top of the friendship they already had. So naturally things progress without a hitch.   
> Hope you guys like it!


End file.
